


My fanfiction idea

by LolASOIAF123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolASOIAF123/pseuds/LolASOIAF123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay this is not a full work but an idea that I would like to share with you. The idea is basically one story or a set of separate stories that follows Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon and the adventures they had in the Vale during the time they spent a wards to Jon Arryn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My fanfiction idea

Dear AO3 community, You probably haven't heard of me, i'm a first time author who has been inspired by the numerous amazing works published on this site and fanfiction.net so here i am posting my story idea. The idea is basically a set of stories set around the adventures of Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark had in the vale during they're fostering with Jon Arryn at The Eyrie. I'll probably release the first chapter of this work in a short time.

 **P.S** Attention readers i'm still looking for a fitting name for my story so if you have a title suggestion please comment below. As well if you have any ideas or prompts for any chapters i'll post in my upcoming story please feel free to comment them as well.

 **P.S.S** I'll just give future readers a warning ,I am a first time author so the work will not be anything special but i encourage readers to check it out so that you can give me feedback in what i can improve in.

Thanks for taking time out of your day to read this!


End file.
